1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for assembling a lens module and a related lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
During a lens module assembly process, glue is required to fix an optical element firmly in a barrel. Small needles are generally employed to inject and dispense the glue because lens module can be quite compact. However, the small needles are easily clogged by the glue, which decreases the efficiency of the assembly process.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for assembling a lens module which can overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.